What is described below relates to resource allocation, e.g., in arrangements for Multi-BW (bandwidth) MU (multi-user) MIMO (multiple input multiple output) in an UL (Uplink) transmission. More specifically, methods, apparatuses, a system and a related computer program product for resource allocation, e.g., in virtual MIMO and SDMA (spatial division multiple access) are described and a situation in which, e.g., more than one UE (user equipment) can reuse the same physical resources (such as frequency and time), e.g., for UL transmission.